


You Look Different

by MiraculousPenta



Series: Leen's Maribat One-Shots [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousPenta/pseuds/MiraculousPenta
Summary: Request from anon: I've been reading one too many fics with the trope "person A meet and fall in love for person B when they're lil kids but lose contact and only meet again when on their 20 or something, and person B was a cute lil kid all small and adorable but they grew up to be this super tall and stronk beffcake and A is all oh no they're hot!!!" and now i'm thinking of this with daminette where they grew up at the League
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Leen's Maribat One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127330
Kudos: 145





	You Look Different

Damian and Marinette both grew up in Nanda Parbat, training to become successors of different organizations. Damian, heir to the Demon's Head, and Marinette, heir to the Grand Guardian. Then how exactly did these two meet? Simple. The day Fu was chosen to be a guardian, Ra's, his older brother, was filled with anger and envy. He went on a journey, trained to become a fighter, and built the League of Shadows. His intention was to kill his brother, kill the person who was decided to be better than him, prove to them that he was the best. When it came time to do so however, he couldn't. He didn't realize it until now, but underneath that jealousy, he still loved his brother dearly. He broke down, crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Fu comforted him and they talked things through. They strike an agreement. No more fighting between them. And thus the League of Shadows and the Order of the Miraculous stand side by side, even if Fu doesn't agree to Ra's' ways. Fu was the Grand Guardian and Ra's as the Head of the Demon. 

Now, Marinette Cheng, Fu's successor, a chosen of Tikki, was sitting on the floor, waiting for her beloved to return after his grandfather finished showing him the league. But that didn't happen, because Deathstroke attacked. Before Marinette could even check on Damian, he was already dragged by his mother. Marinette only saw a glimpse of Damian while he was shoved into the car heading to the docks. Marinette dropped to the ground and cried. "Don't cry my dear," Fu said to her, "You two were made for each other, you will meet again." "How long?" the young girl asked. "Fate will decide," he answered. 

Fast forward to eight years later. Marinette had won the Wayne Fashion and Design Scholarship at Gotham University. It had been eight years since she saw Damian but newly 18 year old Marinette hadn't lost hope. _'I'm this generation's ladybug and Damian is my black cat. Nothing can separate us forever,'_ Marinette thought. She was packing her equipment to head over to the Wayne Enterprises because apparently their 24 year old co-CEO Timothy Drake likes her work and wants to commission her. 

She enters the tall building and waits for her name to be called. Soon enough, the receptionist calls for her and asks her colleague to lead her to Mr. Drake's office. "Mr. Drake, Ms. Cheng is here." "Let her come in," came Mr. Drake's reply. Marinette opens the door and smiles her signature smile which soon morphs into shock. Marinette was expecting Timothy Drake to be there however she wasn't expecting to see a pair of ever so familiar green eyes next to him. The man had the same expression on his face meanwhile the elder one just stared in confusion. 

"Damian? Is that you?" Marinette spoke up,"You look… different." It's true, Damian’s baby fat had disappeared over the eight years. He looks buff, he looks impossibly handsome. "Beloved," Damian stated and smirked, "Like what you see?" Marinette grumbled something along the lines of 'only eight years' and Damian just chuckled. Damian came closer to her and tipped her head up to kiss her, that is if Tim hadn't stopped them. "Ehem, PDA?" Tim reprimanded, "Also, mind explaining how you two know each other?"

Damian gave Tim an unamused look. "Long story," Marinette answered, "But basically I'm the heir to the sister organization of the League of Shadows and that we're betrothed. He looked so different back then." Damian just smirked again and while Tim was still trying to process things, Marinette opened her mouth again, "Damian wipe that smirk off your face? You're gonna make me fall for you all over again."

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this request took so long, here's the [ podfic](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iBO5Tdjd51-1hlAolTd0fj388yWfkSQJ/view?usp=drivesdk) as always. 
> 
> XOXO  
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷


End file.
